Król Lear/Akt IV
Scena pierwsza :''Dzika okolica. Wchodzi Edgar. '''EDGAR :Przecież tak lepiej: lepsza jawna wzgarda :Niż ubarwiona pochlebstwem. Najlichsza, :Najniżej pchnięta od losu istota :Żyje w nadziei ciągłej, nie w obawie, :Żałosna zmiana dotyka jedynie :Wyższych, maluczkim śmiech wraca na usta; :Święć się więc wolne, otwarte powietrze, :Co mnie otaczasz: wichrzeń twych i wstrząśnień :Nie mam ci za złe. Lecz któż to się zbliża? :''Wchodzi Gloucester wsparty na ramieniu Starca. :Mój ojciec w takim opłakanym stanie? :O świecie, świecie, świecie! Gdyby twoje. :Dziwne koleje i kapryśne przejścia :Nie kazały nam nienawidzić ciebie, :Któż by cierpliwie znosił brzemię wieku? '''STARZEC :O drogi panie, byłem twym dzierżawcą :I twego ojca przez lat osiemdziesiąt. '''GLOUCESTER :Idź sobie, idź, mój dobry przyjacielu, :Pomoc twa nic mi poradzić nie może, :A tobie może szkodzić. '''STARZEC :O milordzie, :Nie widzisz drogi. '''GLOUCESTER :Dla mnie jej już nie ma; :Więc mi do tego oczy niepotrzebne: :Zdarzało mi się potknąć, kiedym widział. :Często brak bywa zbawienny i strata :Jedna nam korzyść. O drogi Edgarze, :Ofiaro gniewu zwiedzionego ojca! :Gdybym cię widzieć mógł przez namacanie, :Rzekłbym, że oczy odzyskałem. '''STARZEC :Kto tu? '''EDGAR :''na stronie :O bogi! komuż wolno jest powiedzieć, :Że już być gorzej nie może? mnie teraz :Gorzej niż kiedy bądź. '''STARZEC :To biedny Tomek. '''EDGAR :''na stronie :I jeszcze może być gorzej. Zaprawdę, :Najgorzej jeszcze nie jest, póki człowiek :Może powiedzieć: "Teraz mi najgorzej." '''STARZEC :Gdzie, przyjacielu, idziesz? '''GLOUCESTER :Czy to żebrak? '''STARZEC :Wariat i żebrak. '''GLOUCESTER :Ma on jeszcze rozum; :Bo gdyby nie miał go, nie mógłby żebrać. :Widziałem właśnie jednego takiego :Ostatniej nocy w czasie burzy; istny :Obraz robaka stawił mi ów człowiek. :Wtedy mi biedny mój syn na myśl przyszedł, :A przecież wtedy myśl moja nie była :Usposobiona dla niego przyjaźnie. :Zmieniło się to później. Czym są muchy :Dla psotnych chłopców, tym ludzie dla bogów; :Gnębią nas dla zabawki. '''EDGAR :''na stronie :Czyi być może? :Smutna to sprawa błaznować w cierpieniu :I drażnić przez to i siebie, i drugich - :''głośno :Bogowie z wami, mój paneczku! '''GLOUCESTER :''do starca :Powiedz, :Czy to ów nagi bedlamczyk? '''STARZEC :Tak, panie, '''GLOUCESTER :To idź do domu, bracie. Gdybyś dla mnie :Chciał jeszcze wrócić i złączyć się z nami :O jaką milę albo i dwie dalej, :W kierunku Dowru, to cię proszę, w imię :Twej przychylności dawnej, przynieś z sobą :Jakie okrycie dla tego biedaka, :Co mię prowadzić będzie. '''STARZEC :Ależ, panie. :On wariat. '''GLOUCESTER :Taki dziś porządek świata, :Ze ślepych wodzą wariaci. Idź, uczyń, :O co prosiłem, lub zresztą, co zechcesz, :Tylko idź sobie. '''STARZEC :Przyniosę mu odzież :Najlepszą, niechaj, co chce, stąd wyniknie, :''Wychodzi. '''GLOUCESTER :Słuchaj no, nagi, biedny mój człowieku. '''EDGAR :Tomkowi zimno. :''na stronie :Nie wytrzymana dłużej. '''GLOUCESTER :Chodź no tu; zbliż się. '''EDGAR :''na stronie :A jednakże muszę. :''głośno :Niechaj bogowie uzdrowią, paneczku, :Niebogie oczy twoje: krew z nich ciecze. '''GLOUCESTER :Czy znasz ty drogę do Dowru? '''EDGAR :Drogi i drożyny, ścieżki i manowce. Biedny Tomek stracił, niestety, jedną z pięciu klepek. Poczciwa duszo, niech cię bogowie chronią od złego ducha! Pięciu ich na raz siedziało w biednym Tomku: Obidykut, duch pożądliwości; Hoberdydas, książę niemoty; Mahu, kradzieży; Modo, morderstwa, i Flibbertygibet, duch fochów i fomfrów, który potem przeszedł w pokojówki i służebne. Bogowie z tobą, paneczku. '''GLOUCESTER :Masz tu trzos; weź go ty, którego nieba :Zgięły pod brzemię wszelkich upokorzeń: :Bądź ty szczęśliwszym przeto, żem ja biedny. :Czyńcie tak zawsze, bogowie; niech człowiek :Opływający w dostatki, syt uciech, :Co szydzi z waszych praw, co nie chce widzieć, :Nie czując, nagle moc poczuje waszą: :Takim sposobem podział zniesie zbytek :I każdy będzie miał dosyć. Czy dobrze :Znasz okolice Dowru? '''EDGAR :Znam, paneczku. '''GLOUCESTER :Jest tam gdzieś skała, której grzbiet spadzisty :Strasznie pogląda w przepaścistą głębię; :Do jej krawędzi tylko mnie doprowadź; :A zmniejszę ciężar twej nędzy czymś drogim, :Co mam przy sobie. Tam się już obejdę :Bez przewodnika. '''EDGAR :Oprzyj się o ramię :Biednego Tomka; on cię poprowadzi. :''Wychodzą. Scena druga :''Przed zamkiem Księcia Albanii. Wchodzą Goneryla i Edmund; Oswald wychodzi na ich spotkanie. '''GONERYLA :''do Edmunda :Witaj, milordzie. Dziwi mię to bardzo, :Że mój łagodny małżonek nie raczył :Wyjść na spotkanie nasze. :do Oswalda :Gdzie pan? '''OSWALD :W domu, :Łaskawa pani, ale odmieniony :Nie do poznania. Gdym go uwiadomił :O owych wojskach, co wylądowały, :To się uśmiechnął; gdy mu oznajmiłem :Twój powrót, pani, rzekł na to: "Tym gorzej"; :A gdym mu wspomniał o Gloucestera zdradzie :A jego syna lojalnej usłudze - :Nazwał mnie głupcem, powiedział, że biorę :Rzeczy na opak. Co by mu powinno :Nie być po myśli, zda mu się przyjemne, :A co po myśli - przykre. '''GONERYLA :W takim razie :Nie potrzebujesz, Edmundzie, iść dalej. :Jest to właściwa mu tchórzliwość ducha, :Odbierająca wszelką przedsiębiorczość. :Krzywd on nie czuje, gdy się za nie śmiało :Ująć potrzeba. Wynurzone w drodze :Życzenia nasze mogą być ziszczone. :Wróć się, Edmundzie, do mojego szwagra. :Przyśpiesz czynione przezeń uzbrojenia :I przywiedź jego wojsko. Muszę w domu :Zamienić rolę i mężowi memu :Dać w rękę kądziel. Ten mój wierny sługa :Będzie pomiędzy nami pośrednikiem. :Jeżeli, dbały o swe własne dobro, :Zechcesz na wszystko się ważyć, niebawem :Usłyszysz słodszy rozkaz twojej pani. :Noś to :daje mu upominek :Bądź skąpy w mówieniu; schyl głowę, :Ten pocałunek, gdyby mówić umiał, :Wzniósłby pod niebo władze twego ducha. :Zrozum mię dobrze, bądź zdrów. '''EDMUND :Twój niewolnik, :Aż do bram śmierci. '''GONERYLA :Drogi mój Gloucesterze! :''Wychodzi Edmund. :Co za różnica między tymi ludźmi! :Tamtemu winnam uległość - cap taki :Ma do mnie prawa. '''OSWALD :Pani, milord idzie. :''Wychodzi. Wchodzi Książę Albanii. '''GONERYLA :Sądzę, żem warta choć kiwnięcia głową. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :O Gonerylo! ty nie jesteś warta :I tego pyłu, coć nim wiatr w twarz wieje. :Twoja natura trwoży mię: kto gardzi :Szczepem, z którego powstał, ten nie może :Żądz swych w granicach utrzymać. Gałązka :Odczepiająca się od pnia swojego :Musi koniecznie schnąć i stać się zgubną. '''GONERYLA :Dosyć już tego; ten tekst nie ma sensu. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Mądrość i cnota złym zdaje się zdrożna, :Gnój pachnie gnojkom. Cóżeś uczyniła? :Hieny, nie córki, coście wy zrobiły? :Ojciec wasz, starzec dostojny, którego :Niedźwiedź by ze czcią lizał - o sromoto! :O nieprawości! - wpadł przez was w szaleństwo. :Mógłże mój szwagier coś takiego ścierpieć? :Mąż, książę, który mu tyle był winien? :Jeżeli nieba niebawem widzialnie. :Nie ześlą duchów swoich dla skarcenia :Takich bezprawiów, przyjdzie czas, że ludzie :Żreć się nawzajem będą jak potwory Piekielnych głębi. '''GONERYLA :O miękki człowieku! :Co masz policzki do policzkowania, :A głowę, żeby kołki na niej strugać; :Co nie masz zmysłu zdolnego rozpoznać, :Gdzie honor, a gdzie obelga, co nie wiesz, :Że tylko głupcy zwykli się litować :Nad niecnotami, których ukarano, :Nim złe spełnili. Gdzie twój róg wojenny! :Francja rozwija sztandar w naszych krajach; :Pióropuszastym hełmem wróg twój grozi; :A ty, cnotliwy głąb, siedzisz i stękasz: :"Przecz on to czyni? ach!" '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Spójrz na się, diable! :Wewnętrzna szpetność mniej razi w szatanie :Niż w białogłowie. '''GONERYLA :Nikczemny półgłówku! '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Z gruntu zepsuta, zbestwiona istota, :Nie czyń potwornym swojego widoku. :Gdyby mi na to przystało pozwolić, :Żeby ta ręka słuchała krwi mojej, :Łatwo by ona mogła ciało twoje :Odprząc od kości. Choć jesteś szatanem, :Niewieścia twoja postać chroni ciebie. '''GONERYLA :Ho! co za męska dzielność teraz przyszła! :''Wchodzi Goniec '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Co mi przynosisz? '''GONIEC :O łaskawy panie, :Książę Kornwalii zmarł, zamordowany :Przez swego sługę, gdy miał Gloucesterowi :Wyłupić drugie oko. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Gloucesterowi :Oko wyłupić? '''GONIEC :Sługa ten, którego :On sam wychował, przejęty litością :I chcąc go w jego zamiarze powstrzymać, :Wydobył miecza przeciw dostojnemu :Swojemu panu, który, do wściekłości :Tym przywiedziony, rzucił się na niego :I przy pomocy drugich go powalił, :Zostawszy jednak wprzód sam ugodzony :Tym ciosem, który później śmierć sprowadził, '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Widoczna, że wy tam jesteście w górze :Sędziowie, którzy ziemskie nasze zbrodnie :Szybko umiecie karać. Biedny Gloucester! :Obojeż oczu stracił! '''GONIEC :Tak, milordzie. :List ten wymaga spiesznej odpowiedzi; :Jest on od siostry milady. '''GONERYLA :''do siebie :Po części :Kontentam z tego; skoro ona jednak :Jest teraz wdową, a przy niej mój Gloucester, :Cała budowa mojej wyobraźni :Mogłaby łatwo runąć i przywalić :Me nienawistne życie. Z drugiej strony :Nie tak trapiąca jest ta wieść. :''głośno :Przeczytam :I dam odpowiedź. :Wychodzi. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Gdzież był syn jego, gdy go oślepiali? '''GONIEC :Pojechał z twoją małżonką, milordzie, '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Nie ma go tutaj. '''GONIEC :Tak, łaskawy panie; :Wracającego stąd spotkałem właśnie. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Czy wie on o tym barbarzyńskim czynie? '''GONIEC :Wie, miłościwy panie. On to świadczył :Przeciwko ojcu i unikał zamku :Umyślnie, aby ukaraniu jego :Dać bieg swobodny. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Ja żyję, Gloucesterze, :Bym ci zawdzięczył twą wierność królowi :I wzrok twój pomścił. Pójdź, mój przyjacielu; :Powiedz mi, jeśli jeszcze wiesz co więcej. :''Wychodzą. Scena trzecia :''Obóz francuski w pobliskości Dowru. Wchodzi Kent i Jeden z rycerzy. '''KENT :Nie wiesz, rycerzu, co było powodem, :Że król francuski tak nagle odjechał? '''RYCERZ :Jakiś interes, państwa dotyczący, :Nie załatwiony, a który dopiero :Przyszedł mu na myśl po wylądowaniu. :Królestwu jego grozić ma podobno :Niebezpieczeństwo tak wielkie, że powrót :Jego osoby był wielce potrzebny, Niezbędny nawet. '''KENT K:ogóż on w swe miejsce :Wodzem zostawił? '''RYCERZ :Marszałka Le Fera '''KENT :Czy ten list, któryś pan oddał królowej, :Wywołał jaki objaw, jej boleści? '''RYCERZ :Tak, panie; wzięła go i odczytała :W mej obecności, a gdy go czytała, :Duże łez krople od czasu do czasu :Spadały po jej delikatnych licach. :Widząc ją, byłbyś rzekł, że jest królową :Swojego żalu, który buntowniczo :Chciał jej królować. '''KENT :Była więc wzruszona! '''RYCERZ :Ale nie gniewna. Żałość i moc duszy :Walczyły w niej o lepsze; widać było :Deszcz i pogodę razem; jej uśmiechy :I jej łzy były jako dzień majowy, :Pełen uroku; błogie te promyki, :Które igrały na jej świeżych ustach, :Zdawały się nie wiedzieć, jacy goście :Byli w jej oczach i z nich wychodzili, :Jakoby perły kapiące z brylantów. :Słowem, żal byłby pożądanym skarbem, :Gdyby każdego tak upiękniał. '''KENT :Nicże :Nie powiedziała? '''RYCERZ :Owszem, parę razy :Z głębi jej piersi wyszło imię ojca, :Jakby się serce jej oswobadzało :Z ciężaru. "Siostry! - zawołała - siostry! :Hańba kobietom! Siostry! Kencie! Ojcze! :Jak to? W noc? W czasie burzy? Więc litości :Nie ma na świecie! " Wtedy się puściły :Święte strumienie z jej niebiańskich oczu :I rzewny głos jej stłumiły. Wybiegła, :By zostać sama z swym cierpieniem. '''KENT :Gwiazdy, :Gwiazdy to rządzą treścią naszych jestestw, :Inaczej, jedno i to samo stadło :Nie wydałoby dzieci tak odmiennych. :Czy się z nią potem widziałeś, rycerzu? '''RYCERZ :Nie. '''KENT :Czy to było przed odjazdem króla? '''RYCERZ :Później. '''KENT :To dobrze. Biedny Lir jest w mieście. :Chwilami sobie przypomina, po co :Tu przybyliśmy - i na żaden sposób :Nie chce się widzieć z córką. '''RYCERZ :Czemu, panie? '''KENT :Tak mu wstyd. Twardość, z jaką jej odmówił :Błogosławieństwa, puścił ją na hazard :W obczyznę, wyzuł ją z praw przynależnych, :Na korzyść tamtych dwóch pogańskich córek; :Wszystko to gryzie mu serce tak srodze, :Tak go zawstydza, że nie śmie nieborak :Spojrzeć Kordelii w oczy. '''RYCERZ :Biedny człowiek! '''KENT :Wiesz co, rycerzu, o obrotach książąt? '''RYCERZ :Wieść się potwierdza, że są w marszu. '''KENT :Dobrze. :Powiodęć teraz, rycerzu, do króla :I pozostawię, abyś nad nim czuwał. :Ważne powody każą mi się jeszcze :W skrytość obwijać; gdy mię waćpan poznasz :W właściwym świetle, nie będziesz żałował :Dotychczasowej naszej znajomości; :Chciej mi tymczasem towarzyszyć. :''Wychodzą. Scena czwarta :''Tamże. Pole. Wchodzi Kordelia, Doktor, orszak, rotmistrze i żołnierze. '''KORDELIA :To on, niestety! spotkano go właśnie :Szalejącego jak wzburzone morze, :Śpiewającego i uwieńczonego :Chabrem, kąkolem, łopianem i innym :Bezużytecznym zielskiem, które rośnie :W żywiących zbożach. Weźcie ze stu ludzi, :Przepatrzcie pilnie każdy mórg tych łanów :Bujnie porosłych i przywiedźcie do nas :Nieszczęśliwego. :''Wychodzi rotmistrz z częścią żołnierzy. :Czyliż mądrość ludzka :Zdoła mu wrócić utracone zmysły? :Wszystkie me skarby chętnie oddam temu, :Kto go uleczy. '''DOKTOR :Są sposoby, pani. :Odżywicielem natury najlepszym :Jest wypoczynek, na którym mu zbywa; :Do zapewnienia mu tego posłużą :Pewne skuteczne, specyficzne leki, :Których moc uśpi jego udręczenia. '''KORDELIA :O wy zaradcze, zbawcze tajemnice, :Wy niezbadane potęgi natury, :Spłyńcie wraz z mymi łzami! Przyjdźcie w pomoc, :Uzdrówcie tego drogiego mi starca! :A wy szukajcie go, szukajcie wszędzie; :Zanim samemu sobie zostawione :Szaleństwo jego rozstroi to życie, :Niezdolne sobie radzić. :''Wchodzi Goniec. '''GONIEC :Wieści, pani! :Wojska brytańskie zbliżają się. '''KORDELIA :O tym :Już wiedzieliśmy i jesteśmy na to :Przygotowani. O! drogi mój ojcze, :W twojej to sprawie uchwyciłam oręż, :W twojej to sprawie wspaniały pan Francji :Cierpienia mego i łez się użalił. :Nie próżna pycha wkłada na nas zbroję, :Lecz miłość, a z nią święte prawa twoje. :Obym cię mogła ujrzeć jak najprędzej, :Słyszeć, i koniec twej położyć nędzy! :''Wychodzi ze swoimi. Scena piąta :''Pokój w zamku Gloucestera. Regana i Oswald. '''REGANA :Więc wojska mego szwagra są w pochodzie? '''OSWALD :Tak, pani. '''REGANA :I on sam dowodzi nimi? '''OSWALD :Tak jest, po wielu korowodach. Siostra :Waszej miłości lepszym jest żołnierzem. '''REGANA :Czy się lord Edmund widział z waszym księciem? '''OSWALD :Nie, pani. '''REGANA :Cóż by w sobie mógł zawierać :List mojej siostry do niego? '''OSWALD :Nic nie wiem. '''REGANA :Wyjechał wprawdzie stąd w nie lada celu; :Było to wielkim głupstwem Gloucesterowi, :Po ócz wyjęciu, pozostawiać życie: :Gdzie się pokaże, wszędzie wszystkich serca :Od nas odwraca. Edmund, jak rozumiem, :Z politowania nad jego niedolą, :Udał się mroczny jego byt zakończyć, :A przy tym zbadać siły nieprzyjaciół. '''OSWALD :Muszę go szukać z tym listem, milady. '''REGANA :Jutro ruszają nasze wojska; czekaj, :Drogi niepewne. '''OSWALD :Nie mogę, milady; :Mam przez mą panią zalecony pośpiech. '''REGANA :Po co jej było pisać? Czyliż waćpan :Nie mogłeś ustnie powiedzieć, co chciała? :Coś się w tym święci - czyby czasem? ... słuchaj; :Będę ci za to nieskończenie wdzięczna, :Pozwól mi pismo to rozpieczętować. '''OSWALD :Wolałbym raczej... '''REGANA :Wiem, że twoja pani :Nie cierpi męża; jestem tego pewna, :A za ostatnim swoim tu pobytem, :Rzucała dziwnie znaczące spojrzenia :Na szlachetnego Edmunda. Wiem także, :Iż waćpan jesteś jej wiernkiem. '''OSWALD Ja, pani? '''REGANA :Mówię zasadnie: żeś nim jest, wiem o tym; :Muszę dlatego uprzedzić waćpana :O rzeczy, którą, trzeba, żebyś wiedział. :Mój mąż nie żyje; jam się już z Edmundem :Porozumiała i moja dlań ręka :Jest stosowniejsza niż ręka twej pani. :Resztę wywnioskuj sam. Jeśli go znajdziesz, :Oddaj mu, proszę, i to moje pismo; :A gdy twa pani dowie się od ciebie :O tych szczegółach, staraj się ją skłonić, :Ażeby poszła za radą rozumu. :Bywaj mi teraz zdrów. Gdybyś przypadkiem :Tego ślepego zdrajcę gdzie napotkał, :Pomnij, że tego, co go sprzątnie, hojna :Czeka nagroda. '''OSWALD :Rad bym go napotkać, :Łaskawa pani, byś się przekonała, :Czyjej się strony trzymam. '''REGANA :Idź szczęśliwie. :''Wychodzą. Scena szósta :''Okolica w pobliskości Dowru Wchodzi Gloucester i Edgar w ubraniu, wieśniaczym. '''GLOUCESTER :Kiedyż dojdziemy na szczyt tego wzgórza? '''EDGAR :Drapiemy się nań, panie; nie czujecież, :Jak to iść ciężko? '''GLOUCESTER :Grunt zdaje się równy, '''EDGAR :Okropnie stromy. Nie słyszycie morza? '''GLOUCESTER :Nic wcale. '''EDGAR :Widać więc, że wasz brak wzroku :I innym zmysłom odejmuje władzę. '''GLOUCESTER :W istocie, być to może. Mnie się zdaje, :Że twój głos inny teraz, że twa mowa :Jest rozsądniejsza i gładsza niż pierwej. '''EDGAR :Mylisz się, panie; nie ma we mnie zmiany, :Chyba w ubraniu. '''GLOUCESTER :Zdaje mi się jednak, :Że lepiej mówisz. '''EDGAR :Jesteśmy na miejscu, :Stójcie spokojnie. - O, jakie to straszne, :Jak to odurza patrzeć w taką głębię! :Wrony i kawki krążące w pośrodku :Ledwie wydają się wielkości chrząszczów. :W połowie chyłu wisi jakiś człowiek, :Zbierając morski kopr, okropna czynność :Zda mi się, że się wydaje nie większym :Jak jego głowa. Rybacy, chodzący :Owdzie wzdłuż brzegów, rzekłbyś, że to myszy; :A ów ogromny statek na kotwicy :Wygląda jak czółenko; jego czółna :Jak morskie boje, ledwie dostrzegalne. :Głuchy ryk fali bijącej o piaski :Tu dojść nie może. Nie będę już patrzał, :Bo mi się w mózgu zawraca i mógłbym :Stoczyć się w przepaść. '''GLOUCESTER :Postaw mię, gdzie stoisz. '''EDGAR :Dajcie mi rękę; jesteście już tylko :O stopę od krawędzi, za nic w świecie :Nie podskoczyłbym tutaj. '''GLOUCESTER :Puść mi rękę. :Masz tu trzos jeszcze jeden, przyjacielu, :A w nim zawarty klejnot, wielkiej ceny :Dla ubogiego, niech ci z nim bogowie :Szczęście przyniosą! Idź teraz, kochanku; :Bywaj zdrów, daj się słyszeć, że odchodzisz. '''EDGAR :Bądźże mi, panie, zdrów! '''GLOUCESTER :Bogowie z tobą. '''EDGAR :''do siebie :Pozwalam sobie tych żartów z rozpaczą, :Dlatego tylko, abym ją uleczył. '''GLOUCESTER :''klęka :O! wy potężni władcy na niebiosach! :W obliczu waszym wyrzekam się świata :I zrzucam z siebie wielką moją boleść. :Gdybym ją dłużej mógł znosić bez szemrań :Na waszą świętą nieodmienną wolę, :Knot mego życia sam przez się by wytlał. :Jeżeli Edgar mój żyje, o, zlejcie, :Zlejcie na niego swe błogosławieństwa! :No, przyjacielu, bądź zdrów - a gdzie jesteś? '''EDGAR :Jużem daleko, panie; bądźcie zdrowi. :Gloucester skacze i pada na ziemię. :A kto wie, czyli czasem wyobraźnia :Nie jest w możności wydrzeć skarbu życia, :Kiedy to życie samo chce swej zguby? :Gdyby był tam, gdzie myśli - już by nawet :I myśli nie miał. Żywy czy nieżywy? :Hej, przyjacielu! Panie! Czy nie słyszysz? :Przemów! Czyliżby umrzeć miał w istocie! :Przecież! Porusza się. Kto wy jesteście? '''GLOUCESTER :Precz, daj mi umrzeć! '''EDGAR :Gdybyś nie był piórkiem, :Nitką pajęczą, byłbyś się był rozbił :Jak jajko, spadłszy tyle sążni na dół: :Ale oddychasz, masz wagę, nie rannyś; :Przemawiasz, jesteś cały. Dziesięć masztów, :Stawionych jeden na drugi, nie czynią :Tej wysokości, z jakiej prostopadle :Zleciałeś tu, gdzie stoim. Cud, że żyjesz. :Przemów raz. :jeszcze. '''GLOUCESTER :Spadłżem ja istotnie? '''EDGAR :Stamtąd, z owego straszliwego wirchu :Kredowej skały. Spójrz tylko do góry: :Donośnogłosy skowronek nie mógłby :Na taką metę ani być widzianym, :Ani słyszanym. Spójrz tylko do góry. '''GLOUCESTER :Niestety, nie mam oczu. Czyliż nędzy :Jest odmówione i to dobrodziejstwo, :By śmiercią sobie położyła koniec? :Było to pewnym rodzajem pociechy, :Gdy uciśniony mógł się tym sposobem :Od okrucieństwa ciemięzcy uchronić :I podejść dumną jego samowolę. '''EDGAR :Daj rękę, panie; wstań, tak; no, i jakże? :Stoiszli mocno? '''GLOUCESTER :Aż nadto, aż nadto. '''EDGAR :To nie do wiary. Co to było owdzie :Na skale, co się od was oddaliło, :Nimeście spadli? '''GLOUCESTER :Był to biedny żebrak. '''EDGAR :Stąd mi się jego oczy wydawały :Jak dwa księżyce w pełni: miał sto nosów, :Rogi zagięte na kształt wzdętej fali. :Był to niechybnie zły duch. Pomyśl przeto, :Szczęśliwy starcze, żeś winien swą całość :Opatrznym bogom, którzy zakładają :Swą chwałę na tym, żeby uskuteczniać :To, co się ludziom zdaje niepodobnym. '''GLOUCESTER :Tak jest, poznaję teraz. Będę odtąd :Dźwigał mą nędzę, aż zawoła sama: :"Dość już, umieraj! " Ten, o którym mówisz, :Mój bracie, mnie się wydawał człowiekiem: :Często on mówił: "Zły duch! Zły duch! " On mię :Tam przyprowadził. '''EDGAR :Bądźcie dobrej myśli :I nie frasujcie się. Któż to tu zmierza? :Wchodzi Król Lir, fantastycznie przybrany w polne kwiaty. :Przytomny umysł nigdy swego pana :Tak nie wystroi. '''KRÓL LIR :Wolno mi przecie bić monetę; za to mi nic nie zrobią: nie jestżem królem? '''EDGAR :Rozdzierający widoku! '''KRÓL LIR :Natura w tym względzie przechodzi sztukę. Oto macie jurgielt. Ten drab trzyma łuk jak stracha na ptaki. Naciągaj lepiej krawiecki łokieć, bałwanie. Patrzcie, patrzcie! - mysz. Cicho! cicho! ten kawałek sera to potrafi. Oto moja rękawica: pójdź, olbrzymie, zmierzmy się. Przynieście berdysze! O ptaku, jakżeś czmychnął! W samo centrum, w samo centrum! hiiu! Stój! jakie hasło? '''EDGAR :Pachnie majeranek. '''KRÓL LIR :Przejdźcie. '''GLOUCESTER :Ten głos mi znany. '''KRÓL LIR :Ha! Gonerylo! - z białą brodą! - Pochlebiali mi jak. psy; mówili mi, że mam biały włos na brodzie, nim mi jeszcze urósł czarny. "Tak" i "nie" na wszystko, com powiedział! "Tak" i "nie" na jedno i toż samo! to nie bogomyślnie. Kiedy mię razu j ednego deszcz prażył i wiatr na wskroś przejmował, kiedy grzmot nie chciał się uciszyć, choć mu kazałem, wtedym je poznał, wtedym je przewąchał. Dajcie im pokój! nie można liczyć na ich słowo. Powiedzieli mi, że mogę wszystko, to fałsz: nie mogę się nie trząść we febrze. '''GLOUCESTER :Dźwięk tego głosu przypominam sobie, :Czy to król? '''KRÓL LIR :Tak jest, król z przodu i z tyłu. :Gdy groźnie spojrzę, patrz, jak drżą poddani. :Temum darował życie: cóż on zgrzeszył? :Popełnił cudzołóstwo. :Nie umrzesz, ponieść śmierć za cudzołóstwo? :Nie, nie, tak samo grzeszy pokrzywniczek, :Maleńka złota muszka w moich oczach :Grzeszy tak samo. Niech się ludek mnoży! :Przecież nieprawy syn Gloucestera bardziej :Miłował ojca niż Lira dwie córki :Spłodzone w prawym łożu. :Święć się, rozpusto, bo mi brak żołnierzy. :Patrzcie na ową piękną damę: twarz jej :Zdaje się mówić, że lód jest w jej łonie; :Jawi wzór cnoty i odwraca głowę :Słysząc ten wyraz: rozkosz. :A jednak żadna klacz, żadna łasica :Nie jest w swej żądzy tak nieposkromiona. :Od góry są to kobiety, :Lecz w dół od pasa - chutliwe centaury, :Tylko część górną bogowie dziedziczą, :Dolna to własność diabła, tam jest piekło! :Tam są ciemności, otchłań siarki, smoła! :Żar i war, fetor, stęchlizna. :Tfy! tfy! tfy! Daj mi piżma, aptekarzu, :Na złagodzenie mojej wyobraźni... :Oto pieniądze '''GLOUCESTER :Niech ucałuję tę rękę '''KRÓL LIR :Zaczekaj; :Wprzód ją obmyję, czuć ją cielesnością. '''GLOUCESTER :O ty, ludzkości zrujnowany szczątku! :Tak samo kiedyś wniwecz się obróci :Ten ogrom świata. Poznajesz mię, panie? '''KRÓL LIR :Poznaję twoje oczy. Mrugasz na mnie? :Nie, darmo kusisz, ślepy Kupidynie: :Nie chcę już kochać. Czytaj to wyzwanie, :Tylko uważaj na charakter pisma. '''GLOUCESTER :Choćby litera każda była słońcem, :Nie przeczytałbym i jednej. '''EDGAR :''do siebie :Nie chciałem wierzyć, gdy mi to mówiono, :Sam widzę teraz i serce mi pęka. '''KRÓL LIR :Czytaj. '''GLOUCESTER :Czym? :Tymi dziurami bez oczu? '''KRÓL LIR :Oho, tak ze mną poczynasz? Do licha? :Głowa bez oczu, worek bez pieniędzy? :Brak oczu gorzej ciąży twojej głowie :Niż brak pieniędzy twojemu workowi. :Taki to, widzisz, świat. '''GLOUCESTER :Widzę, niestety! '''KRÓL LIR :Co? Czyś oszalał? Żeby ślepy człowiek :Mógł widzieć, jaki jest świat! Patrz uszyma. :Patrz no, czy widzisz, jak ten sędzia jeździ :Po tym złodzieju dobrodusznym? Słuchaj, :Ale to zostaw przy sobie: zmień miejsce :I zgadnij, w której ręce złota kula? :Kto jest złodziejem, kto sędzią? Czyś widział, :Żeby wieśniaczy pies szczekał na dziada? '''GLOUCESTER :Widziałem, panie. '''KRÓL LIR :I nieboraczysko :Umknął przed kurtą? Widzisz w tym wielki obraz wpływu władzy: :Słucha się nawet kundlów na urzędzie. :Podły pachołku, odejm krwawą rękę! :Za co ty chłoszczesz tę dziwkę? Bijże się :Po własnym grzbiecie! Pożądasz jej, chamie, :A karzesz ją za pożądliwość? Lichwiarz :Wiesza Cygana. Przez wytarte suknie :Widać najmniejsze niedoskonałości. :Togi i szuby pokrywają wszystko. :Powlecz grzech złotem, a hartowna dzida :Sprawiedliwości pryśnie nie zraniwszy; :Uzbrój go w łachman, karzeł źdźbłem go zmoże :Nikt nie jest winnym, nikt, nikt, ręczę za to: :Jeżeli - zapisz to, mój przyjacielu - :Jeżeli zdoła oskarżycielowi Zapieczętować usta. :Wpraw sobie szklane oczy i tak uczyń, :Jak czynią zręczni politycy: udaj. :Że widzisz rzeczy, których nic nie widzisz. :Cóż teraz będzie? teraz, teraz, teraz :Zdejmcie mi buty - mocniej, mocniej, tak, tak. '''EDGAR :O, ileż sensu wśród niedorzeczności! :Wśród obłąkania, jaki rozum! '''KRÓL LIR :Chceszli :Płakać nade mną, to weź moje oczy. :Znam ja cię dobrze; nazywasz się Gloucester. :Cierp; myśmy wszyscy płacząc na świat przyszli. :Wiesz, że, wciągając pierwszy raz powietrze, :Kwilim i krzyczym. Powiem ci kazanie, :Tylko uważaj. '''GLOUCESTER :Niestety! niestety! '''KRÓL LIR :Krzyczymy, rodząc się, dlatego, bracie, :Że wchodzim na tę wielką scenę błazeństw. :Niezła myśl! Byłby to subtelny fortel :Część naszych koni kazać podkuć pilśnią. :Muszę spróbować, gdy zaś tym sposobem :Cichaczem zejdę moich panów zięciów, :Wtedy rżnij, morduj, morduj, morduj, morduj! :''Wchodzi Jeden z rotmistrzów, za nim żołnierze. '''ROTMISTRZ :Jest tu, jest; miejcie go na oku. Panie, :Dostojna wasza córka... '''KRÓL LIR :Bez odsieczy. :Jak to? w niewoli? Istnym błazen losu. :Nie obchodźcie się ze mną barbarzyńsko. :Dam wykup. Każcie przywołać chirurga: :Ciętym tu. :''Wskazuje na głowę. '''ROTMISTRZ :Wszystko mieć będziecie, panie '''KRÓL LIR :Znikąd pomocy? Zewsząd opuszczony? :To by człowieka w zdrój łez mogło zmienić, :A oczy jego w ogrodowe konwie :Do zalewania kurzu. '''ROTMISTRZ :Drogi panie! '''KRÓL LIR :Umrę walecznie, strojnie, jak pan młody. :Będę jowialny: cha! cha! jestem królem. :Czy wiecie o tym, państwo? '''ROTMISTRZ :Wielkim królem. :Wiemy to, panie, i słuchać cię będziem. '''KRÓL LIR :Jest więc nadzieja życia: gońcie za mną, :Jeśli mię chcecie schwytać. Hussa! husśa! :''Wybiega, żołnierze za nim. '''ROTMISTRZ :Ostatni nędzarz w tak żałosnym stanie :Litość by wzbudził, a cóż król dopiero! :Jedna ci jeszcze córka pozostała, :A ta wybawi świat spod ciężkiej klątwy, :Którą go tamte dwie przygniotły. '''EDGAR :Cześć wam, :Szlachetny panie. '''ROTMISTRZ :Życzę pomyślności, :Czegóż to chcecie? '''EDGAR :Nie słyszałżeś, panie, :Czy się zanosi na bitwę? '''ROTMISTRZ :Z pewnością; :To rzecz wiadoma: każdy o tym słyszy, :Kto może dźwięki rozeznać. '''EDGAR :Wybaczcie: :A czy daleko nieprzyjaciel? '''ROTMISTRZ :Blisko: :Szybkim pochodem posuwa się ku nam :I główne jego siły za godzinę :Pewnie nadejdą. '''EDGAR :Dziękuję wam, panie, :To wszystko, czego chciałem się dowiedzieć. '''ROTMISTRZ :Lubo królowa z szczególnych powodów :Tu się znajduje, wojska jej już dawno :Ruszyły naprzód. '''EDGAR :Dziękuję wam, panie, :''Wychodzi Rotmistrz. '''GLOUCESTER :O bogi, których dobroć nieprzebrana, :Weźcie mi życie, ażeby mię znowu :Zły duch nie skusił do szukania śmierci, :Nim ona będzie zgodna z wolą waszą. '''EDGAR :Dobrze się modlisz, ojcze. '''GLOUCESTER :Któż ty jesteś, :Mój przyjacielu? '''EDGAR :Nader biedny człowiek, :Co się otrzaskał już z ciosami losu :I w szkole własnych cierpień stał się czuły :Na nędzę drugich. Daj mi rękę, starcze, :Zapewnięć jaki przytułek. '''GLOUCESTER :Przyjm dzięki: :Błogosławieństwo niebios niech ci zsyła :Pomyślność jedną po drugiej. :''Wchodzi Oswald. '''OSWALD :Ha! :tuś mi! :Nagroda sama wchodzi mi pod rękę. :Ta twoja ślepa głowa po to siadła :Na twoim karku, by szczęście me poprzeć. :Policz się z sobą, stary, nędzny zdrajco; :Już wydobyty miecz, co cię ma zgładzić. '''GLOUCESTER :Kiedy tak, niechże twa przyjazna ręka :Silnie uderzy. :''Edgar zasłania go sobą. '''OSWALD :Co się to ma znaczyć, :Zuchwały chłopie, śmiesz stawać w obronie :Osławionego zdrajcy? Precz! Inaczej :Zaraza jego doli będzie mogła :Udzielić się i tobie. Odstąp, mówię. '''EDGAR :Jo nie kcę, ot, by wej się pon odcepił. '''OSWALD :Odstąp, szubrawcze, albo zginiesz. '''EDGAR :Ejże, :Idźta jegomość lepiej w swoją drogę :I pozostawia biedny lud w pokoju. :Kiejby jo jeno kciał się dać zjeść w kasy, :To bych był od dwóch tyźni to potrafił. :Nie następujta, warujta się, radzę, :Bo wej spróbuję co mocniejse, łeb was :Cy moja pałka. Mata wóz i przewóz. '''OSWALD :Precz, ryfo. '''EDGAR :Ej ze, wylecą wam zęby. :Co mi tam tsąsać będzieta śpikulcem. :''Walczą. Edgar powala pałką Oswalda. '''OSWALD :Nędzny, zabiłeś mię. Weź mój trzos, łotrze, :Chceszli, ażeby ci się dobrze działo, :To ciało moje pochowaj i oddaj :Te listy, które niosłem, Edmundowi, :Hrabiemu Gloucester, pytaj się o niego :W angielskim wojsku. O niewczesna śmierci! :''Umiera. '''EDGAR :Znam ja cię dobrze, usłużny niecnoto; :Z tobą twa pani straciła narzędzie :Wszelkich występków, do jakich jest zdolna. '''GLOUCESTER :Czy on nie żyje? '''EDGAR :Siądź tu, panie; spocznij. :''do siebie :W kieszenie jego zajrzyjmy: te listy, :O których mówił, mogą mi wyświadczyć :Ważną przysługę. :''głośno :Nie żyje on, panie, :Tylko mi przykro, że jego oprawcą :Nie był kto inny. :''znalazłszy list, do siebie :Otóż i są, wybacz, :Szanowny wosku; nie wiń mię, dyskrecjo. :Ażeby odkryć myśl nieprzyjaciela, :Rozdarlibyśmy mu serce; rozedrzeć :Kopertę jego listu prędzej ujdzie. :''rozpieczętowuje list i czyta :"Nie zapominaj, milordzie, o z obopólnych naszych przyrzeczeniach. Nie brak ci sposobności do usunięcia go z drogi; jeżeli ci woli nie zabraknie, czas i miejsce nieraz ci się przyjaźnie nastręczą. Wszystko na nic, jeżeli on wróci zwycięzcą; ja w takim razie zostałabym niewolnicą, a jego łoże stałoby się moim więzieniem. Uwolnij mię od tej ostateczności i zajmij w nagrodę trudów opróżnione miejsce przy mym boku. Twoja (żona, chciałabym powiedzieć) powolna sługa Goneryla" :O nieprzejrzana głębio żądz niewieścich! :Spisek na życie jej zacnego męża; :A substytutem mój brat. - Tu, w tych piaskach, :Pogrzebię ciebie, niefortunny pośle :Krwawych sprośników, a gdy przyjdzie pora, :Stawię ten słodki bilecik przed oczy :Zagrożonemu księciu. Szczęście jego, :Że mu o śmierci twojej donieść mogę :I dać zbawienną na przyszłość przestrogę. :''Wywleka ciało Oswalda za scenę. '''GLOUCESTER :Król zmysły stracił. Jak silne są moje, :Że się kołaczę jeszcze, czując ogrom :Mojej niedoli! Bogdajbym oszalał! :Wtedy by moja myśl się oddzieliła :Od moich cierpień i boleść uśpiona :Urojeniami chorej wyobraźni :Świadomość siebie by straciła. :''Odgłos trąb w dali. :''Edgar wraca. '''EDGAR :Idźmy. :Dajcie mi rękę, ojcze. Zdaje mi się, :Że słyszę w dali głuche bicie bębna. :Pójdźcie; umieszczę was u przyjaciela. :''Wychodzą. Scena siódma :''Obóz francuski. Namiot Kordelii na stronie. :''Melodyjna muzyka za sceną. Kordelia, Kent, Doktor i Jeden z dworzan. '''KORDELIA :O najpoczciwszy Kencie! Jakże zdołam :Zawdzięczyć twoją dobroć? Życie moje :Za krótkie na to i możność za szczupła. '''KENT :Takie uznanie, miłościwa pani, :Jest już zapłatą nad zasługę. Wszystko, :Co powiedziałem, jest rzetelną prawdą; :Nie przesadziłem nic ani ująłem. '''KORDELIA :Ubierz się przecie inaczej: te szaty :Budzą wspomnienie owych chwil żałosnych. :Proszę cię, zdejm je. '''KENT :Wybacz mi, królowo; :Plan mój chce, abym jeszcze nie był znanym. :Proszę cię o to, pani, jak o łaskę, :Byś mię nie znała poty, póki pora :Nie przyjdzie i ja nie uznam, że przyszła. '''KORDELIA :Niechże tak będzie. :''do Doktora :Co się dzieje z królem? '''DOKTOR :Śpi ciągle, pani, '''KORDELIA :O bogi, uleczcie :Tę wielką szczerbę w tej zranionej duszy! :Wróćcie harmonię rozstrojonym zmysłom :Ojca, co się stał dzieckiem. '''DOKTOR :Czy nie każe :Wasza królewska mość obudzić króla? :Dość już spał. '''KORDELIA :Rządź się, panie, własnym zdaniem :I czyń, co tylko uznasz za stosowne. :Czy on ubrany? '''DWORZANIN :Tak, łaskawa pani. :Pogrążonemu w śnie głębokim świeżą :Daliśmy odzież. '''KENT :Bądź pani obecną, :Gdy go przebudzim; jestem prawie pewny, :Że teraz będzie spokojniejszy. '''KORDELIA :Dobrze. :''Król Lir śpiący w krześle zostaje wniesiony na scenę. '''DOKTOR :Bliżej. Powiedzcie, żeby głośniej grano, '''KORDELIA :Drogi mój ojcze, oby moje usta :Były lekarstwem i ten pocałunek :Ukoił boleść, którą moje siostry :Czcigodny wiek twój zatruły! '''KENT :Kochana :Zacna istoto! '''KORDELIA :A chociażbyś nawet :Nie był ich ojcem, te białe kędziory :Powinny były litość w nich obudzić. :Czyliż to była twarz do wystawienia :Na pastwę wichrów, deszczu i piorunów, :Czuwać wśród strasznych i szybkich błyskawic :Jak owa biedna stracona placówka :W wiotkim szyszaku? Pies mojego wroga :Choćby mię ugryzł, byłby był przytułek :W taką noc znalazł przy moim ognisku. :A tyś poprzestać musiał, biedny ojcze, :Na chlewnej strzesze, na skąpej i zgniłej :Garści barłogu, wśród świń i włóczęgów, :O bogi, bogi! to cud, że cię życie :Nie opuściło z przytomnością razem. :Budzi się, przemów do niego, doktorze. '''DOKTOR :Uczyń to, pani; to będzie właściwiej. '''KORDELIA :Jakże się miewa nasz dostojny chory? :Jakże się wasza królewska mość czuje? '''KRÓL LIR :Niepotrzebnieście mię dobyli z grobu. :Tyś dobra dusza, alem ja przykuty :W szyszaku z białych włosów :Do ognistego koła, które łzami :Jak roztopionym ołowiem polewam. '''KORDELIA :Czy mię poznajesz, panie? '''KRÓL LIR :Jesteś duchem, :Wiem, wiem. Dawnożeś opuściła ciało? '''KORDELIA :Wciąż nieprzytomny. '''DOKTOR :Tylko co się ocknął, :Zostaw go, pani, chwilkę w spokojności. '''KRÓL LIR :Gdzież to ja byłem? Gdzie ja jestem? Dzień jasny. :Zwodzą mię srodze. Umarłbym z litości, :Gdybym w tym stanie widział drugich. Nie wiem, :Co mam powiedzieć. Nie przysiągłbym na to, :Ze to są moje ręce, a nie cudze; :Zobaczmy: czuję to zakłucie szpilką. :Gdybym mógł pewność mieć mojego stanu! '''KORDELIA :O, spojrzyj na mnie, panie, i wznieś ręce :Nad moją głową w znak błogosławieństwa, :Nie, panie, tobie klękać nie przystoi. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie szydźcie ze mnie! Jestem zdziecinniały, :Bezsilny starzec; mam lat osiemdziesiąt :Z górą, o jeden dzień ni mniej, ni więcej. :Boję się, mówiąc otwarcie, czy jestem :Przy całkiem zdrowych zmysłach. :Zdaje mi się, :Że cię znam, pani, i tego tu męża; :A jednak wątpię, bom zgoła nie świadom, :Co to za miejsce, i cały mój rozum :Nie może sobie przypomnieć tych sukien. :Nie mogę sobie podobnież zdać sprawy, :Gdziem tę noc spędził. Nie śmiejcie się ze mnie, :Bo, na poczciwość, jako żyw tu stoję, :Ta pani zdaje mi się moim dzieckiem, :Moją Kordelią. '''KORDELIA :Jestem nią też, jestem! '''KRÓL LIR :Sąli wilgotne twe łzy? Tak, zaiste. :Proszę cię, nie płacz. Jeżeli masz dla mnie :Jaką truciznę, chętnie ja wypiję. :Ty mnie nie kochasz, wiem; bo twoje siostry, :Ile pamiętam, złymi były dla mnie. :O, ty masz powód, one go nie miały. '''KORDELIA :Nie mam go, nie mam. '''KRÓL LIR :Jestżem ja we Francji? '''KORDELIA :W własnym Królestwie swoim. '''KRÓL LIR :Czy być może? :O nie oszukuj mnie. '''DOKTOR :Pociesz się, pani. :Owo szaleństwo wielkie jest, jak widzisz, :Już usunięte; nie byłoby jednak :Bezpiecznie teraz objaśniać mu przeszłość. :Namów go, pani, by wszedł do namiotu; :Nie przerywajmy mu tak potrzebnego :Spoczynku, póki lepiej się nie wzmoże. '''KORDELIA :Może się wasza królewska mość przejdzie. '''KRÓL LIR :Wybacz mi, proszę, bądź wyrozumiała; :Zapomnij: jestem niedołężny starzec. :Wychodzi z Kordelią; za nimi Doktor i służba. '''DWORZANIN :Czy się to sprawdza, ze książę Kornwalii :Tak marnie zginął? '''KENT :Z największą pewnością. '''DWORZANIN :Któż jego wojska prowadzi? '''KENT :Podobno :Ów syn Gloucestera z nieprawego łoża. '''DWORZANIN :Mówią, że jego syn wygnany, Edgar, :Jest w Niemczech z hrabią Kentem. '''KENT :Ta wiadomość :Może być błędna. Czas nam się obejrzeć, :Wojska książęce postępują naprzód. '''DWORZANIN :Będzie to krwawa bitwa. Bądźcie zdrowi. :''Wychodzi. '''KENT :A, w miarę tego, jak los ją rozstrzygnie, :Szala mej doli schyli się lub dźwignie. :''Wychodzi. Kategoria:Król Lear